The Father
by sarah7170
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE CLIENT...Kit is back home and preparing for the birth of her baby. However, missing medical records and an ever present follower result in a reunion with someone she thought was dead. And who is prepared to take drastic steps to recover her child?...Bane/OC...rated M for smut, violence, threat and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Kathryn Prescott please?" asked the male caller.

"This is she" replied Kit.

"Miss Prescott, I hope you remember me. My name is Doctor Jones, we met briefly when you came in for your amniocentesis a few weeks ago?"

"Yes Doctor, I remember, Is anything wrong?, I was told that the results of the test were normal"

"Please, do not concern yourself. I am only calling today as we seem to have encountered an error in our computer system, which has led to the loss of your records. I have today spoken with your regular doctor's staff and they are arranging for a copy of your file to be sent to us, ready for when you visit us to deliver. My call today is merely to advise you of this and to assure you that there is no need for concern".

As she was carrying the child of the world's most wanted terrorist and mercenary, whose body had not yet been recovered either dead or alive, Kit was automatically suspicious of the loss of her medical records. So, she had to check that this matter was a routine incident "Yes, Miss Prescott, unfortunately, the financial constraints of the UK National Health Service do not always result in the most effective computer systems being used. Please, don't concern yourself any further on this matter?"

"All right", replied Kit, "Thank you for letting me know" and with that, she ended the call. Still wary, she decided the time had come to confront her follower. Although he was a trained and able member of the League of Shadow's (as Kit had learned Bane's organisation had been called via several news reports), she had the home turf advantage. She knew that on this day of the week, his vehicle would be parked about 25 yards down the dirt path that ran alongside her rented cottage and if she was careful, she could actually reach the passenger side window before he could ever realise what she was doing.

When she did this, indicating that Barsad should lower the window, she saw his surprise followed by a dogged resignation. "Hello Barsad, I thought you might appreciate a cup of proper Yorkshire Tea" she said, handing him a covered mug. "It's pretty cold today and sitting in this car, no matter how well equipped it is, must get rather chilly".

"Thank you Miss Prescott" he responded, taking the mug from her and reaching across to unlock the passenger door.

As Kit seated herself, with a little difficulty due to her ever-increasing stomach, she sighed. "So" she continued, "Your observation of me, is it related to the loss of my medical records from the hospital?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Prescott, but what are you talking about?"

"I've just been called to say that the notes held by the hospital I intended to have this baby at have been lost. I assumed this meant that someone in your organisation had taken it upon themselves to gather information on my baby. Which is completely ridiculous as this child has nothing to do with you, your organisation, or HIM!"

"Are you saying that Bane is not the child's father?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. I was a prostitute Barsad, I had sex with more than one man you know!" she stared at him, but before he could respond, she spoke again "Wait...you said IS?"

"Again, I'm sorry, Miss Prescott, IS what?"

"You said Bane IS the father, not WAS. Is Bane still alive?" "

Yes, he is alive, but not fit and well. Otherwise I have no doubt he would be here himself to oversee your care and protection. I also have no doubt he would have made a better and more covert job of this task than I have" he said with a small chuckle to his voice. However, Kit did not return his laughter. Instead, she sat in silence and started to weep slow tears. Barsad reached out and put his arm around her tentatively. "I thought you knew, Miss Prescott. All the reports worldwide have confirmed that a body had not been recovered in Gotham. Surely, you know that a man such as him would not expire so easily?". His tone was soothing and complacent, but it was lost on Kit.

Suddenly angry, she flung Barsad's arm from her and shouted "And you are telling me this now? Why didn't you let me know sooner? It's been over six months, during which time I've adjusted to a future life as a single mother, to the child of possibly the planet's most dangerous criminal, whose former comrades would probably attempt to abduct my baby as soon as possible to continue his legacy. At least, that's what I began to think when you showed up a couple of weeks ago!"

Barsad looked at the woman and suddenly understood his brother's continuing fascination with her. She was very astute, could bare faced lie when necessary, managed to sneak up on him and even now, when swollen with child, she was luminous and radiant. "Miss Prescott..."

"It's Kit, Barsad. I think we have a lot to talk about and I don't particularly want you addressing me in a formal manner while we do it! In fact, why don't we go inside the house? My ankles are swelling and I need to elevate them. Plus, as always, I'm starving and need to eat before I kill someone". She said with a disgruntled look on her face. In response, Barsad quickly left the vehicle and Kit was pleasantly surprised when he immediately rushed to open the door for her, and offered his hand while she got out of the car.

They walked in silence to the house and when inside, Barsad guided her to sit and busied himself in her kitchen, preparing sandwiches and more tea. When he brought them to her, she was sat in an old-fashioned armchair with her feet on a padded stool. Her head was back and her eyes were lightly closed, with tears still running down her cheeks. Barsad gently cleared his throat, which prompted her to open her eyes. He placed the tray on the small table at her side and took a seat across from her. She quickly picked up a sandwich and a cup and began to eat and drink. He watched her quietly, allowing her the time to compose and satisfy herself. When she had finished, she looked at him and said "Bane is the baby's father, I'm sorry I lied before. I believed you were here to take him from me when he was born, you know, to continue his line or something...Oh SHIT, is that why he sent you anyway?" she asked, the panic evident in her voice.

"No Kit" he assured her. "My brother sent me only to find you and check on your welfare. The news of his impending fatherhood has merely become "the icing on the cake" as they say" he replied with a kind smile. "He wishes that no harm is to come to you and so, I have remained here in his stead to offer protection should anyone who is knowledgeable of your association with him becoming aware of your condition. The news that your records may have been accessed only gives credence to his suspicions. A fact which I believe requires immediate attention, if you will permit?"

"In a bit" Kit ordered. "I have some questions first".

"Then ask them".

"He knows I'm pregnant and that he is the father?"

"Yes"

"He's not well?"

"No"

"What happened and why did you only appear in the last two weeks?"

"Bane was shot at close range in the chest. He was technically dead for five minutes, until some of my colleagues discovered him and provided emergency medical intervention. After that, he was moved to a secure location, underwent several surgeries and was put in a chemically induced coma until such time as his body recovered enough to rouse him. I myself had been detained by the Gotham authorities and upon waking, my brother ordered my rescue so that I might assist him in his efforts to locate you. At present, he is in a private clinic in Switzerland that is owned by our organisation and is eagerly awaiting news of you and his son. He had previously stated that I should not approach you until after the birth, at which time I was to negotiate your reunion with him. However, given recent events, I feel that those plans may need to be brought forward, as I suspect that someone may have other ideas for your and the child's future".

"How do you mean" she asked, taking another mouthful of her drink.

"Kit, we have the means to access your records without leaving so much as a trace, You are right to be suspicious when secured medical records simply disappear, as that should not happen. To me, it indicates that someone else has not only attempted to gain knowledge of you, but to remove your details from your current care-givers. The only type of people who would do such a thing would most likely have nefarious reasons for deleting your personal information. Therefore, I am assured that Bane would wish me to ensure your safety as soon as possible".

"Someone like who?"

"I'm not sure yet but rest assured, we will discover this. In the meantime, please, allow me to make the necessary arrangements?".

Although Kit had only met Barsad a couple of times prior to today, he had kindness in his eyes despite his profession. This, along with the fact that he spoke in the same tone and cadence as Bane, and his clear devotion to his brother, led Kit to automatically place her trust in him. "Okay, what do you suggest?" she asked.

"I believe that the safest place for you is by his side within our organisation and so, we should go to him immediately. Could you please pack your things while I make some calls?"

Kit thought about his proposal carefully. She had spent the last few months back in her hometown and although it had previously stifled her, it would be a safe and calm place to raise a child. However, if Barsad was correct and there was a threat to her baby's future security, as indicated by the disappearance of her records, there was only one choice wasn't there? "Okay Barsad, give me 30 minutes and I'll be ready to leave" she told him, inwardly nervous at both the reunion with Bane and her now uncertain future.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a short 24 hours later and Kit was ready to enter the private clinic where Bane was being treated. She was nervous. Very nervous. She had already asked Barsad what to expect and he had told her that his brother remained mostly confined to bed, only allowed to rise under the supervision of his doctors and physiotherapists. He was also tied full-time to the mask for the time being, as the extra strain on his body from his most recent injury left even a constant supply of intravenous morphine less than useless.

They first met with the medical staff so Barsad could receive the latest update on Bane's health and then, she was shown to his room. "He's asleep at the moment" explained a pretty asian nurse as they stood outside the door to his room "But he know's you were arriving today and was really looking forward to seeing you". The nurse, who introduced herself to Kit as Mae-Ling, also explained that when the time came for Kit's baby to be born, she would act as her midwife, with the doctor's being on call should anything untoward occur.

Mae-Ling had been appointed by the League as Bane's personal nurse and whilst the title had initially caused Kit some concern, due to Mae-Ling's outstanding beauty, the nurses welcoming nature to Kit led to her considering the younger girl as no threat for Bane's attentions. That, and the fact that when Barsad appeared, Mae-Ling blushed like a timid schoolgirl, showing her obvious affection for Bane's brother. Kit smiled to herself and wondered if she would have these types of feelings ever again, especially for the father of her child.

Her question did not remain unanswered for long though, as when Barsad opened the door to reveal a sleeping Bane hooked up to various machines, the butterflies she felt when she first saw him Sal's place immediately returned. Although he had lost some weight due to months on inactivity and was horizontal at the moment, Kit saw that Bane was still an imposing figure. She longed to see his face however, especially his lips, but contented herself with sitting next to the bed and taking the hand that was free of tubes and needles and placing in gently on her tummy. She sat like that for a good fifteen minutes, until Barsad gently cleared his throat to make her aware of his continuing presence. At his gesture, Kit wiped the tears from her cheeks and asked "When will he wake up Barsad?, I need to talk to him, tell him...".

She couldn't finish the sentence, as she suddenly felt his hand on her stomach moving slightly. "Looks like you won't have to wait much longer" said Barsad gently, as he walked out of the room. Kit looked at Bane's face and saw his eyes slowly flicker open and focus on her. "Hello" she said weakly. In response, he simply said "My Kitten" in a metallic and wheezy rasp. She placed her hand on top of his that remained on her tummy and felt her child kick. She wasn't sure if Bane had felt this or not, as he had already drifted back into sleep.

Four days later and Bane had shown a marked improvement since Kit was first reunited with him. He had spent increasing time in physiotherapy and already, his former build was returning, The doctors has explained to Kit that the mixture infused by the mask not only relieved pain, but contained a compound to increase his body's ability to restore and regenerate cellular function. The result of this was that Bane was expected to make a full recovery within two weeks, any unforeseen circumstances being precluded.

He was currently sat up slightly in the bed, one hand holding Kit's and the other in Mae-Ling's, as she changed the cannula and restored the saline drip. He had a feeding tube inserted at the side of his usual mask and was currently receiving a protein supplement through it. When she was finished with his hand and had removed the feeding tube, Mae-Ling took his temperature via an automated ear-piece thermometer and his blood pressure and recorded all details on his chart. As she turned to leave, Bane sought her attention by waving his hand at her and she returned to the side of his bed. "Please Mae-Ling" he gasped "Could you provide a dose of Morphine so that I may take of my mask for a moment?"

"I'm not sure my superiors would be happy with that, Sir" she responded. He could have threatened her, cajoled her more or reminded her that as leader of the League of Shadows, he was her employer and ultimate superior. But instead, his dejected look spoke to Mae-Ling's romantic side, as she knew full well why he wished to be free of the apparatus.

She quickly moved the machines and tubes located at his right side and ensured that everything was still in place and attached as required. She then instructed Kit to lay alongside him on the bed, lowering the bar that was designed to prevent a patient from falling and assisted Kit in placing herself next to him. Mae-Ling then moved to his left side, took hold of his arm and administered a dose strong enough to provide pain relief for a short while. She took off his mask and looked at them both. "I'll be right outside the door to prevent anyone from entering. I'm coming back in here in exactly five minutes to put the mask back on, whether you both are ready or not, so make your time count" she continued with a smile on her sweet face.

When on the other side of the door, Mae-Ling immediately spotted Barsad making his way towards her, but stopped him as he attempted to grasp the door handle. "Give them a few moments Barsad?" she pleaded with him.

"As you wish my sweet" he responded, quickly pecking her on the nose after furtively checking that no-one else was around.

Inside the room, Kit and Bane lay together with their lips barely touching, but it was all either of them needed for the moment. She looked directly into his eyes and while her mouth still rested on his, she mumbled "I need you to get better very, very quickly you know?"

"I...am trying...my Kitten. Why are you so...anxious? Are you...concerned about the birth of...our child?"

"Not in the slightest, the facilities here are much better than those I found at home. No, I'm not worried about anything other than you at the moment. However, are you aware that during the last trimester of a pregnancy, a woman can experience an remarkable increase to her sex drive?"

His lips began to smile and he replied "I have heard...of this, yes"

"Well, in all honestly, I'm currently horny as hell and I need a big, strong, healthy man to ensure that my sexual cravings are satisfied" she advised him in a mock coy tone.

"Then...my Kitten...we will have to...ensure that your...needs are met, won't we?".

Kit licked both his top and bottom lips and then took a quick playful bite of the bottom one. "Yes, we should ensure that as soon as possible" she stated. With that, there was a light rap on the door, which was then opened to reveal Barsad and Mae-Ling entering the room.

Kit rose from her position alongside Bane, with Barsad's assistance and Bane turned to Mae-Ling. "Summon the doctors in...if you please Mae-Ling. I wish to discuss...with them how my progress...can be further expedited"

"Certainly, sir" she said and immediately left the room.

Barsad smiled to himself and asked "I take it you grow impatient to leave the hospital Brother?"

"You are correct...Barsad. I wish to situate...myself and my Kitten in our new home fully...before our son arrives. I take it...you have seen to the... arrangements we previously discussed?"

"Yes Brother. Your home is waiting, fully equipped with everything you could need". Barsad turned slightly to Kit and continued "You have an indoor and an outdoor pool, four bedrooms, all en-suite, a fully stocked kitchen and food storage area and the remaining belongings from your home have arrived and been placed in your dressing room. If you wish, we can visit the property later today so you can peruse it and request any amendments you see fit?".

"Thank you Barsad" Kit said. She had begun to like the man very much. His devotion to Mae-Ling was only matched by his unwavering loyalty to Bane and she had no doubt that he would do whatever he could to ensure the safety of her and her child, while Bane was unable to.

"Take her now Brother...I have no doubt that Kitten is most anxious...to see where our son will reside. Besides, I wish...to speak to my doctor's without...her delightfully distracting presence...to ensure they know how much I wish...to return to her side" Bane requested. The skin at the side of his eyes crinkled slightly with these words and over the course of the last few days, Kit had come to recognise this as a reflection of him smiling beneath his mask. The thought that he was just as anxious as her to return to some form of normal life pleased her greatly.

She bent over and kissed Bane on the forehead and when she was upright again, she said "Come on Barsad, show me our palace then!".


	3. Chapter 3

Kit followed Barsad around the property he had secured for her and Bane's use and was impressed. The rooms were huge, with the back wall of the property being constructed entirely out of glass. This meant that all the main communal areas and the two main bedrooms had floor to ceiling windows. The décor was minimal but with lush and elaborate furnishings, giving an opulent feel. The bedroom immediately next door to the master had been made into a nursery, with everything in greens and blues and masses of stuffed animals, toy planes, trains and cars and other more educational toys. The master bedroom itself had only one item of furniture, which was the biggest bed Kit had ever seen. She thought to herself that it could comfortably sleep 6 or so people, and then internally giggled at the idea of Bane sharing the bed with that many people.

On inspection of the walk through dressing room, she found that Barsad's promise regarding her belongings from home was correct and everything had been put away in it's most logical place. She also found plenty more other clothes that were more upscale than hers and turned to Barsad to enquire whose they were. "They are yours Kit, Bane tasked Mae-Ling with obtaining some outfits for you, after describing you to her in detail. I hope she did a good job?".

As Kit saw that all of the concerned apparel had designer labels and was correct in size, she looked at Barsad with a mock unimpressed scowl on her face and replied "Well, I guess they'll have to do!". Barsad chuckled at Kit's small joke. "Barsad, I'm sorry but I'm confused. When Bane took over Gotham, he railed against the powerful and wealthy who lived in places just like this and had the best of everything like I have here. How can he now provide this level of living for us? Is it not against his principles?".

"You must understand Kit, everything that happened in Gotham was not of my Brother's design, but of Talia Al-Ghul's. The plan, the speeches, freeing the Blackgate prisoners, detaining the police, all of it, he did under orders from her. He was besotted with her and swore to carry out her vengeance in exact detail. Just before she was killed, she did something to him that changed his perception of her. He has not told me what exactly that was, but I do know that when I first saw him after my release, he was somewhat changed inside. Don't get me wrong, I do not expect him to take to a ordinary existence, but I suspect that his former activities may not be resumed with the vigour he once had. Also, the only thing he knows how to do is be a mercenary and he can command excessive amounts for that type of work!".

Kit thought about everything Barsad said on their way back to the clinic and when she entered Bane's room, he could tell that she was unsettled. "Kitten, what troubles you? Was our new residence not to your liking?" "

No, it's fine, more than fine, it's fantastic" she replied with a distinct lack of enthusiasm to her voice. Bane just looked at her, waiting for her to fully speak her mind, as he knew she eventually would. She was more than aware of how he was just biding his time, waiting for her to explain herself. "I'm just struggling with things!"

"Such as?"

"Oh I don't know, living in Switzerland, having a baby with a wanted terrorist, caring that said wanted terrorist is not at his best, living a life of luxury when I don't know where the money to pay for it is coming from and most of all...Talia Al-Ghul. Take your pick!"

"Well, perhaps we should start with your biggest concern. What troubles you about Talia?"

"Your feelings for her!"

"There are none, she is dead" he stated matter of factly.

"So you don't have any lingering emotions concerning her then?" Kit asked.

"I have only regrets where Talia is concerned"

"Such as?"

"I regret her demise, I regret that I could not refuse her requests or slake her bloodlust where revenge on Gotham was concerned, I regret that the child I once loved as my own turned into something beyond my comprehension. But most of all, I regret that my last thoughts of her before she died were ones of anger and contempt".

"Why?" Kit probed.

"It was always our plan to perish in the fires that would consume the city, together, at each others side until the end. However, due to the interference of Gotham's finest, she deserted me. I understand why she did it, it was the only way to ensure that our plan came to fruition. Nonetheless, she left me to die alone, something she swore she would never do. It was then I realised that her hatred of Gotham was greater than her love and affection for me, and that changed things".

"In what way?"

"I thought of her differently, I was no longer blinded by unquestioning devotion. That type of revelation can have no alternative but to alter a man's perception of not just another person, but of their own life and being".

"And the result of this change of perception is?..."

"Mainly you Kit. When Barsad advised me of your continuing health and of the life growing inside you, I realised, I had a chance to put things right. To raise a child correctly. To ensure that the life I would be responsible for protecting grew to be a fully functioning member of society, capable of not only seeing how things in the world could be better, but possessing the tenacity to exact the changes they see fit".

"Whoa, that's a hell of a lot of pressure to be putting of my womb right now! I mean, let's not forget that this child's mother is a former prostitute"

"That was what you did Kitten, not what you were or are!". That statement from Bane stopped Kit in her tracks. She had never had anybody make such a distinct separation between her own self and her chosen career. Most people simply regarded prostitutes as just that, nothing more. But Bane, he looked at her differently and that was enthralling to her. She quickly laid at his side on the bed and held him as tightly as she possibly could."Would you now like to discuss your other concerns my Kitten?"

"No, you don't have to say anything else Bane. I think you just won me over, forever!". He squeezed her to him with one arm and they laid together until Mae-Ling came in to take readings and record the details on his chart.

Bane again asked Mae-ling for assistance to remove the mask but instead of accommodating him, she leaned over and whispered conspiratorially "No need for that sir, I think the doctors will be coming soon to let you know that you can be released to my care in your home. Surely, you would wish to save your morphine allowance, which by the way, can probably be drastically increased now, until such time as you and Kit can spend quality time together?"

Kit could tell that Bane was smiling widely at Mae-Ling's words and she answered for him "Yes Mae-Ling, I think you are right, we will leave the morphine until we are at home!" she said winking at the nurse.

Three hours later and Kit opened the door of their palatial home for Bane and said "Okay, I guess I'll show you round then!"

"No need Kitten, all in good time. At present, I only wish for you to show me to our bed chamber". He turned to the other woman that had entered the house with them and said "Mae-Ling, could I have a syringe of Morphine now please?"

"Certainly sir, this one should suffice for about 2 hours without your mask" she replied, placing a capped needle into his hand. "Sir, forgive my presumption, but may I remind you that you are only just discharged from bed-rest and that Kit here is of a rather delicate condition. Therefore, I would not recommend any activity too strenuous be undertaken at this time" Kit giggled at Mae-Ling's words, which broke into a full out-loud laugh when she noticed that Bane's cheeks had a rosy hue to them.

Ignoring Kit's amusement, Bane placed his hand on Mae-Ling's shoulder and said "Thank you for your continued concern my dear. I shall ensure that any actions Kit and I take will not cause either of us any untoward harm. You may leave now, go find Barsad by the pool and spend some time together without my health being your primary thought"

"Very well sir, see you later Kit"

"Bye Mae-ling!" Kit managed to utter through her giggles.

"Well" said Bane "That was most embarrassing"

"If it makes you feel any better, I think she was just as mortified as you were. She hid it well though, you know the asians can be inscrutable!"

"Enough chatter from you Kitten. Show me to our room and then, if you would, get undressed and wait for me on the bed"

"Of course...sir!" Kit joked, echoing the way their nurse addressed him. Bane just growled at her, gave a quick sharp smack to her bottom, and gently pushed her in the direction of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Kit was in heaven. She was laid on the hugest, most comfortable bed on her side, with a muscular, devoted gorgeous man behind her, cradling her in his arms. As soon as they were both undressed and he had removed his mask, Bane had insisted that they simply lay together, touching, stroking and caressing every part of each others bodies. His soft lips were nestled at the back of her neck, just below the hairline. He kissed gently, nipped with his teeth sharply and then licked the bitten area with his soft, wet tongue. Bane had his hands cupping both her breasts, tenderly massaging her flesh. "How I have missed your body Kitten, you are always so smooth and soft. Your skin glows and quivers at my touch". He inhaled deeply with his nose pressed to the back of her head. "Your hair smells..."

"Bane, seriously, you really don't have to bother with the whole seduction thing, I'm so ridiculously horny right now, I'm pretty much a sure thing" she breathed.

"I can tell that Kitten, I merely sought to assure you that there is nowhere I would rather be than here, with you" his hands moved to her stomach and stroked the bump he found there "and our son".

Kit licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Bane, I need you, please, don't tease me".

"Patience my Kitten, soon enough I will fuck you but before, I will enjoy the many other delights your body has for me". With that, Bane pulled her shoulder so that she laid on her back and moved down the bed to rest his head between her legs. He began to nuzzle at the very top of her inner thighs, causing Kit to laugh. "Not the reaction I was hoping for Kitten" Bane admonished.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've been really ticklish since I got pregnant. I don't know why it is, I was never that sensitive to it before but now...".

Bane lifted his head to look at her staring back down at him. "Have you noticed any other sensory changes during your gestation?" he asked. Kit smiled at his continued use of superlative words and shook her head. "Do you wish me to continue to adore you this way?". This time, Kit nodded her head, very enthusiastically.

"Just keep the tickling down to a minimum and we should be okay!" she told him. No sooner had she uttered these words than her entire body was racked with a wave of pleasure, as Bane had began to suckle her clit. She had feared that after Mae-ling's warnings, he may have lowered the level of intensity he brought to his love-making and was glad to find that this was most certainly not the case. Although, she had no doubt that he would be different with how he handled her physically, it was clear that his first intent was to secure her pleasure, as it had always been.

"Oh God...don't stop that...oooh yes, right there!" she gasped as wave after tiny wave of ecstasy rocked through her. Kit had read that sex whilst pregnant could result in different types of reactions but she had never guessed that these changes could be so welcome. Spurred on by her vocality, Bane licked, sucked and nuzzled at her harder. By the time he had placed her legs over his shoulders to rest along his back and his tongue had situated at her puckered rear hole, she had come at least four times. She knew that given her recent low energy levels, much more of this would result in her being fast asleep before much longer. So she placed a hand on his smooth head and said "Honey, you really have to stop that now".

Bane's reaction to her words was instantaneous and for the briefest of moments, she regretted saying them. But when she looked at his face, she was startled to see a look of wonder and the beginnings of mistiness in his eyes. "You called me...honey?" he questioned.

"Well, yes, I did. Is that okay?"

"Kit, that is the first time that anyone has addressed me with such a touching term of endearment. All my life, it has been just Bane, or Sir, or Brother. The only person who ever used anything other than that was Talia, who reminded me of my indebtedness to her everyday by calling me her protector. But to hear that word, from your talented and naughty mouth, it is quite the most lovely sound I have ever heard".

He crawled over her, up the bed so that their foreheads touched and added "It is also clear that your usage of the term proves most effective in rendering my manhood immediately ready for action and so, in future, you may wish to remember this trick and not use it at inappropriate times. I would not wish for you to be spread out on the kitchen table when all you asked was what I wanted in my tea". Kit was pleased to see that Bane had said these words with a grin on his face and she could not help but respond "Oh honey, you made a little joke!" with a radiant smile on her face.

"Enough talk, time for sex" he insisted and he moved to lay on his back. "As you are of the more delicate condition Kitten, you must be on top to save me from causing you discomfort. Ride me, bring yourself to your end and I will follow". Kit did as instructed and climbed onto him, inserting his hard shaft fully into her in one fell swoop. She placed her palms on his chest for support and began to move her pelvis back and forth along his strong and defined abdomen. His hands reached for her breasts and he gently squeezed her nipples. She could tell that the lack of all over closeness was distracting for him and she said "Kiss me Bane. Sit up and kiss me".

He obliged her request gladly and before long, he was deeper inside her than he was previously and her legs had now wrapped themselves around his hips. She continued to set the pace but very soon knew that although this was good, she would not achieve a truly mind blowing orgasm this way. She placed her hands on either side of his head, craned his face up towards hers and said "I need you to move me Bane. Dominate me. You know what I need and I want you to make me come the way that only you know how". He quickly lifted her off him and laid her down on the bed on her side. He shuffled in behind her, placed one arm under her at the hip, taking care of the precious load inside her torso, and the other over her, with the hand at the top of her clamped thighs. The fingers of this hand sought her nub and once located, he circled it.

She raised her top leg to allow him entrance and reached between her legs to grasp him and place him where he was most needed. When they were again joined, he began to undulate his chest and groin, rocking her in time with this movements. The fingers between her legs intensified their movements, resulting in Kit gasping loudly and a flood of wetness coating him inside her. He then grabbed her hips with both hands, steadying her movements and thrust into her deeply, sharply and strongly. He repeated this action a dozen or so times, to Kit's increasing screams of pleasure. He felt the tightness around his lower back and bit down on the back of her shoulder as he spurted inside her. Their bodies quivered and shook in unison and when he noticed that she was drifting into a peaceful sleep, he brought the cover over them and closed his eyes to rest alongside her.

*************  
Down by the poolside stone-flagged terrace, Barsad and Mae-ling sat trying to ignore the noises that emanated from the open window of the master bedroom, which directly overlooked the pool. Mae-Ling turned to Barsad once things had quietened down and asked "Has he told her yet?".

"No" replied Barsad. "My Brother wishes for Kit to remain as stress free as possible during the remaining months of her pregnancy. He fears that increased agitation may lead to a traumatic birth for both mother and child and hopes to prevent that at all costs".

"Barsad, the woman has a right to know how close she came to being in danger, if only to ensure that she is more vigilant for her and her baby's sake!".

"Mae-Ling, do you really wish to usurp a direct order from our leader and cause untold worry by telling Kit that there were surveillance camera's, microphones and noxious gas canisters hidden around her home. Think of her reaction to that news!. As it is, she is now safe from harm and protected by not just him, but we two as well. I chose this place for it's elevated position and stellar security arrangements. No one can access this place without being observed and monitored".

"I'm sorry Barsad, I just worry. I'm not sure what I can do to allay my concerns".

"Do you have your firearm and blade on you?"

"Yes, as I do at all times"

"Then you are armed as much as you can be without arousing Kit's suspicions"

"I know that but we have both read the file on that man. He has already suffered and survived multiple stab and gun wounds so I'm not that confident that any of us would be able to stop him if and when he decides to carry out his threat".

"Mae-Ling, you are being most pessimistic..."

"That's because I know of Edmund Dorrance and his rather unusual tastes in torture. This is a man who saw his child sentenced to hell in his stead and did nothing to prevent it. Do you really think he will not kill Bane and Kit in his quest to capture their son. Furthermore, what do you think he has planned for the baby? His recent medical records show that his condition is worsening everyday and the only way he can ensure his survival is to harvest cells from a blood relative. Bane's cells are useless to him due to the amount of venom he has ingested over the years. His intentions for the child are clear to me and I feel honour bound to advise Kit fully of the situation!". By the time Mae-Ling had come to the end of her tirade, she was in tears. Although she was a trained assassin as well as a nurse, Barsad knew her tears were only due to the instant liking she had taken to Kit and the need to protect the older woman's unborn child from harm. He moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Fret not my angel, I will speak with my Brother in the morning to advise him of our concerns".

"Will he be very mad do you think?"

"I have no doubt of that, but it is clear that the man has changed since Gotham, and I believe most of that change to be due to the woman at his side. As such, I am hopeful that our plea's for consideration will be met with open ears". Barsad kissed Mae-Ling on the cheek and she held him in her arms, steadied, but still fretful of what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there lovelies...so sorry it's been a while since I posted but I've had a mad time at work for the last couple of weeks! I will try and post more regularly in future 'kay? This chapter is (as always) inspired by the most awesome Nik216 and dedicated to imissyoumyvalentine. I say this because it has a theme of friendship (at the start at least - it might get a bit naughty after that!) and these two ladies are currently the joy's of my life. Enjoy...and if you do, please review for me? I promise to give you a sloppy kiss if you do!

The next morning when they Kit and Bane came down the stairs, Barsad and Mae-Ling were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The table was set for four and already held an array of cereals, juices, fruits and berries. Barsad stood at the stove, frying pan in one hand and spatula in the other. He turned his head to nod at Bane, who returned the gesture in kind. Mae-ling walked over to Kit and said "Good Morning. I wasn't sure what you would like for breakfast, so we've prepared a bit of everything. Are you hungry?".

Kit scoffed "That really is the most redundant question ever Mae-Ling! While this little bugger still resides within, just take it for granted I'm always hungry!". The other three all chuckled at Kit's comment, which turned into outright laughter at the following grumbling of her stomach. As she sat at the table, She stated "Absolute best thing about being pregnant? The eating for two thing! Hands down winner!" as she tucked into the platter of bacon, sausages, fried bread, tomatoes and mushrooms that Barsad had placed in the center of the table. When she shovelled her first huge forkful into her mouth, she noticed that the others were all staring at her open-mouthed (well, she couldn't see Bane's mouth naturally, but his eyes were wide in an I-don't-believe-it look). Although self conscious about her increased appetite and ever growing size, she joked "And what are the rest of your having?".

"Water by the looks of it" Bane quickly responded. The table descended into fits of howls at his riposte.

When they had all calmed down and began to eat, Mae-Ling was quietly talking with Kit and Bane and Barsad were discussing plans for the future of their organisation. When they had both finished eating, Barsad asked to have a word in private with Bane to which the latter concurred. As the men walked off, Kit and Mae-Ling continued their conversation. "Did you like the decoration of the nursery?" the nurse/assassin asked.

"God yes, it's fabulous. Barsad told me that you have been personally overseeing all the interiors of this place. I can't believe that you knew my tastes so well before you even met me!"

"Ah well, the fact that there were surveillance camera's in your previous home helped somewhat!"

"Of course" Kit responded with a resigned laugh. "But really though Mae-Ling, thank you! You have made this a home that I can't wait to raise my son in. I take it you and Barsad will be staying here with us?"

"If that it what Bane wishes, then of course we will stay. I have qualifications in childcare as well as nursing and have amassed a wealth of experience in both fields, so I am fully prepared for anything this little one has to throw at us" She replied with her hand gently rubbing Kit's stomach and a smile on her face.

"Well that's good, because I've never even held a baby, let alone look after one properly and I've got to tell you, I am absolutely shitting myself at the prospect!"

As she had been with Bane's organisation since she was a teenager, Mae-Ling was not used to hearing a woman use such language. The League of Shadows was very keen on respect, discipline and courtesy and ingrained in those tenets, was the lack of profanity, especially from it's female members. As such, the sip of tea Mae-Ling had taken just before Kit spoke was now nearly choking her, a fact that quickly became obvious to Kit.

"God, Mae-Ling I'm so sorry, sometimes my mouth forgets that I'm not at Sal's anymore!"

"It's fine Kit...it's just that I'm not accustomed to hearing those words. I must tell you though, it is refreshing to meet someone like you. You are so free and unencumbered by other's preconceived ideas of how you should be. I wish I could be like that, but my upbringing and initiation into The League prevented me from having that kind of exposure to the real world I suppose" Mae-Ling mused.

Kit reached out and took Mae-Ling's hand. "Well, I'm here now! I'm sure I will expose you to the real world soon enough. I mean, I'll be going through childbirth soon! God know's what will be coming out of my mouth then!". The women laughed together as they cleared away the dishes and left overs.

In the study, the conversation between Bane and Barsad was not so free and easy. "Brother, please understand!. Our fears only come from a place of concern for both Kit and your son. She is a tough woman and she already knows that she was subject to some kind of threat. Please, let us make her fully aware of the situation and then teach her how to best prepare in light of it?"

"NO" Bane roared "I will NOT risk the health of my unborn child by putting his mother through such stress!"

"And if Dorrance strikes while Kit is unaware, what effect do you think that will have on her?". The question brought Bane's pacing of the room to an abrupt stop. Barsad knew that this meant his words had given the larger man pause for thought, so he struck while the iron was hot. "Mae-Ling and the doctors assure me that Kit is adapting perfectly to the changes within her body. Her blood pressure is perfect, her sugar levels are as expected and apart for her obvious increased appetites, there have been no other major changes to her body or mind. Please Bane, we need to make her aware of the danger she could find herself in if she is not careful!".

"ENOUGH!, enough Brother, you have convinced me. But we must proceed with caution. Have Mae-Ling spend the day with Kit doing all those thing's that the female persuasion find enjoyable. You know, spa treatments and such. I will spend a few hours with her this afternoon, showing her how much she is cherished and loved and then tonight, after the four of us dine, we will sit with her and tell her exactly what may come to pass".

"Thank you Brother. I hope you know that Kit has come to mean much to both Mae-Ling and myself. Not to mention that the impending birth of your son will be cause for great celebration within The League. As such, you have my assurance that we will both do anything we can to assist you to protect them. I swear this on my life!".

"I know Barsad, you have always been my most trusted and dedicated colleague. I thank you for not just your service to me, but for the service you will continue to give to those I love". Barsad smiled at Bane's choice of words. He had no doubt that his brother cared for Kit and knew that progeny had long been his dream. But to hear this man, this man who was once filled with venom and hatred at the hands of someone her cared for more than his own safety, to hear him admit to loving, was the most beautiful thing to grace his ears for a very long time.

By two o'clock that afternoon, Kit was in a blissful daze of pampering. She had had a full body massage, a foot rub and pedicure, a manicure, a salt scrub, her hair cut, dried and styled and a facial. Although she had considered before today that she had the pregnancy glow, she now looked divine. She sat on their bed in a cream silk robe, sipping some Iced Tea and eating fruit salad. She sighed contentedly when she had finished and slid down the bed to fully recline.

The door the the bedroom opened and in Bane walked, already unmasked and smiling at her. "Have you had a pleasurable day my angel?"

"Yes, very. In fact, only one thing more is needed to make my day perfect!"

"You still hunger? What can I get for you? Some cheese maybe or some bread?"

"I am hungry Bane, but not for food. I want you to take you clothes off and get in this bed with me. Then I want us to hold each other and see what...might happen!".

"Ahhhhhh, I see you still possess the gift of reading debauched men's minds Kitten, as that was the reason I came up here!" he chuckled, beginning to disrobe as he spoke.

"You're not debauched Bane! You are filthily perverted, just as I like a man to be" she said as she loosened the tie of her robe and moved the sensuous material over her body.

His eyes widened at the sight of her breasts, already swollen in readiness for their son. Her nipples were puckered awaiting his fingers and tongue. She ran her hand down her body to caress herself as he watched, growling quietly under his breath. He moved to the bed and knelt at her side, all the time following the movement of her hand with his eyes. "Kitten, you are a most sensual sight! What would you have me do my love, should I eat your pussy do you think? Or would you prefer me to replace your hand with my mouth on those glorious breasts of yours?"

His words were the strongest aphrodisiac that she had ever experienced and combined with the most perfect masculine body, strong handsome face, luscious decadent mouth and stormy, lustful eyes, it was enough to make her purr like the kitten he always referred to her as. "All of it Bane, I want everything. I want you to make me come more and harder than I ever have!...please Bane, I need you now!" she said sultrily. He turned her on her side, ever conscious of the growing bump on her mid-section and wrapped his arms around her.

He laid flat on his back, pulling her gently along with him, so she was sat on him. Kit immediately began to run her moistened center back and forth over his rock hard member, undulating her hips with precision and care. His hands grasped at the flesh of her backside which was now facing him and he took large handfuls in order to steer her movements and force her body down on his to give even more delightful pressure. Kit felt the warmth that indicated her growing arousal, but kept at the task at hand as she knew her first orgasm was not far away.

Moments later, it exploded through her body like a tidal wave of pleasure. She shook and trembled with the force of it and Bane, behind her, soothed her by running his hand slowly up and down her spine. He then moved his hands to her shoulders and gently pulled her down to be laid fully on top of him. When she was positioned how he liked, he took one hand to the warm, wet place between her legs and massaged her clitoris in firm and steady circles. His other hand went between her breasts, tugging and flicking at her nipples in turn. His mouth, with it's soft and supple lips, placed itself at the back of her neck just beneath the hairline. She could feel his breath, hot and heavy, making the skin tingle and crackle with energy. He moved his mouth in time with his hands, nipping, tonguing and kissing at her goose-bumped skin. With his feet planted firmly on the bed, he lifted his hips beneath her, pushing his dick to be cushioned in the crevice of her bottom. This gave her another sensation of skin contact and the total effect was one of rapturous pleasure.

She came again, this time more steady and pulsing, but no less powerful. Bane growled at the feel of her wetness over his groin, which snuck into her ear and caused her to moan along with him. Impatient to feel her soft wet folds for himself, Bane sat up, making Kit's body shadow his movements. She brought her legs to kneel at either side of him and raised her pelvis up so that she could lower herself back down onto him. She didn't want slow, she wanted to feel the all-encompassing thrust and almost painful fullness of taking his cock inside her in one fell swoop. She lined them up and then slid down so her bottom was flush against his abdomen. His hands found themselves at her hips and proceeded to rock her round and round. Kit's hands fell to hold his knees, which he then bent to give her more support. He was so deep in her that she could feel him throughout her entire lower torso. She could feel him swelling further and begin to pulse with desire. Her pelvic muscles started to contract and release for the third time. His hands grew tighter on her hips and she could hear him grunt and groan under the pressure of their synchronized movements as she sighed and whelped along.

Then, that moment when they were lost together in passion. Hands grabbing, nails digging, hips thrusting, mouths open in silent screams. They came together, hard, violent and frenzied but at the same time, soft, tender and calm. When it had passed, they laid side by side with hands held, both staring at the ceiling. Kit swallowed the lump in her throat and used her free hand to wipe away a single tear that had formed at her right eye. "Bane, I love you!" she whispered out.

"And I love you Kit, I always will".


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, I'm a shocking person! I promise to update more often and then don't! I just hope that this chapter is worth the wait for you guys. I'm going to try to post more often but just lately, I've been so blocked on this due to an idea I've had for an Inception fic that's been bugging me night and day. However, I think I've now made a good start on that (and hopefully will be posting soon) so my thoughts have now turned back to Bane and Kit. Enjoy!**

**(p.s. and thanks as ever to Nik216 for talking me thru the blockade!)**

That evening at dinner, Kit had felt happier than she had in a long time. She had enjoyed a fabulous day of pampering and sex and was now delighting in the meal that had been prepared by Mae-Ling, full of fresh vegetables, noodles and chicken cooked in a delicious sauce. As usual, Kit was very much overindulging herself, to the bemused looks of both Bane and Barsad.

"Where does it all go?" asked the smaller man.

"I think she may have hollow legs" joked Bane, which resulted in a noodle being thrown at his head by Kit. The rest of the meal continued the same, with amiable conversation between the four and when all the food was gone, Kit could not miss the pointed way in which the other three were looking at each other. "Okay, what's wrong?" she asked.

Bane, Barsad and Mae-Ling looked at each other and then at Kit. "What makes you think something is wrong Kitten?" asked Bane, trying to handle the situation delicately.

But Kit was not having any of it. "I take it this is something to do with whoever took my medical records and think it's about time you told me who's so interested!"

Bane just sat looking dejected, so Barsad took Kit's hand and led her over to the couch. He guided her to sit and sat next to her. "Forgive my brother Kit, this coversation is not one that anybody relishes having, especially under our specific circumstances. Bane has told you of his father before yes?"

Kit quickly glanced at Bane who was still sitting in the same spot, unflinching, then turned her attention back to Barsad. "He told me that he was imprisoned for his fathers crimes, but that's all" she admitted.

"Well, that is of course where Bane's particular part in the story begins, but let me assure you Kit, Edmund Dorrance's crimes pre-date Bane's birth and continued long after he was interred. He began his criminal career with kidnapping and rape and since then, there are not many crimes he has not committed. At present his organisation is responsible for the violent unrest in several African states, for the overseeing and operation of many Southern American drugs cartels, and for the human trafficking problem in some former soviet block countries. All in all, Dorrance is the very worst of mankind, interested in only what he can take as his own. But, he is not a well man. He has a degenerative disease that until now, has been untreatable. However, a probable cure has been identified, in the harvesting of healthy cells from blood relatives, similar to stem-cell research that is currently being undertaken by many medical institutions".

"So he wants these cells from Bane then?" Kit asked. At this, Barsad looked to Bane who suddenly moved and came to sit at Kit's other side, taking one of her hands in both of his. "No Kit, my cells are useless to him due to the years I have spent ingesting the contents of my mask" he said as gently as he could.

"He want's the baby's cells then doesn't he?" Kit whispered, looking into Bane's eyes, her own filled with tears. Everybody was silent, Kit didn't need anybody to confirm her suspicions.

After a few moments, Mae-Ling spoke up "Kit, we are NOT going to let anything happen to you or your baby, I promise you. Me, Barsad, Bane, not to mention our entire organisation, we are sworn to protect you both. This place may look like a gorgeous family home, but it is a fortress. Barsad has ensured that the latest and most reliable security systems are in place and now that you are fully aware of matters, there will be more men on duty at all times".

Kit nodded along with Mae-Ling's words, listening intently. When she had finished, Kit looked at the three of them, Barsad with a reassuring smile on his face, Mae-ling with a steely determination on her's and then Bane, who was staring at her intently. She wiped her face and cleared her throat. "Bane?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"You originally told Barsad to not approach me until after I had the baby?"

"That is correct"

"Barsad, when did you arrive in England?"

"It was about 4 months ago I think, as soon as Bane awoke and instructed me to find you"

Turning back to Bane with a look of unrestricted anger on her face, she spoke quietly "So, basically, this man, your father, has been spying on me, waiting for the perfect moment to abduct me and my unborn child?"

Bane knew the look in her eyes. It was the same one she had when she confronted him about how his actions had previously put her in danger. He bowed his head, ready for the oncoming storm that was Kit's mercurial temper, only ever expressed in words, not actions. He spoke barely above a whisper in response "Potentially yes, he had ample opportunity to retrieve you during the months I was still unconscious".

"...and you're only just telling me this now?" she demanded, the volume of her voice getting markedly louder towards the end of her question. He tried to go to her, to place his hands on her and let her know that despite his actions, she was safe and secure right now and that no harm would ever befall their child. But she was having none of it. She brushed his hand away with ease, the rage roiling through her veins more than an match for his superior physical strength. "Don''t even touch me!" she spat venomously. "You don't get the touch me EVER again. Fucking hell I thought that the people after me were just like the government or something, not some lunatic who want's to treat my baby like a petri-dish!, I CANNOT believe you are only must telling me this! Do you realise just how much danger I could have been in?". She turned and ran up the stairs. Seconds later, the sounds of the door to their bedroom slamming into it's frame were heard.

Bane, Barsad and Mae-Ling looked at each other in shock. Mae-Ling broke the silence by looking directly at Bane and saying in the most comforting way she could "I'll handle this, Sir!", quickly following Kit up the stairs.

When she reached the door, she gave a polite knock which was met with Kit's voice saying "Come in Mae-Ling" in a dejected tone.

She opened the door and crept inside quietly, to be faced with the sight of Kit stood by the bed, grasping both arms around her swollen stomach. Mae-Ling rushed to her side and asked "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?".

"Relax, it just Braxton-Hicks contractions, perfectly normal at this stage of the pregnancy" Kit stated coolly, a fact the was remarkable to Mae-Ling given the other woman's previous outburst. Kit continued "When we first came here, where was my luggage placed?".

"Why?" enquired Mae-Ling, certain that she already knew the answer.

"Because I'm leaving that's why!" was the simple response.

Mae-Ling panicked, but resisted her primary urge to shout for the two men downstairs to come to her aid. She took a deep breath and spoke in her trademarked cool and soothing tone. "Kit, if you leave, that man will certainly intercept you and then God know's what will happen!".

"Well, that may be but I am NOT spending another minute under the same roof as that man!" she responded, referring the father of her child.

"Kit, he only delayed telling you in order to prevent any undue upset or stress to you and the baby!".

Kit looked at the woman incredulously. "He made a bang up job of that then didn't he?" she asked snarkily, looking down at her tummy with her arms still clenched around it for comfort. "Did you know he's done this before?" Kit asked. Mae-Ling simply shook her head. "Yes, he was the one responsible for freeing a convicted rapist and murderer in Gotham, whose first act on release was to find me, rape me, brutalise me, cut me, burn me and beat me!" she huffed out as she stomped around the room. "So it seems that every time big bad Bane think's he's doing the right thing, I end up in danger!. Well no more, I think that me and my child are better off left to fend for ourselves!".

Although wary of the reaction she would get, Mae-Ling spoke boldly "You know that's not true Kit, Please just calm yourself, sit down and stay here. I'm going back downstairs but I,ll be right back, okay?". Mae-Ling could tell that her words had hit home, as Kit stopped frantically walking backwards and forwards across the carpet and followed her request by perching her behind on the bed.

As Mae-Ling reached to two men, Bane had adopted his standard implacable pose, hands gripping the lapels of his jacket, legs astride, head held high. But she knew that this was front. Secretly, in a place he would never admit existed, he was terrified. This was a situation that had to be handled more than carefully, but with tact and complete honesty.

"Sir, I think it's best you leave for a while, just until Kit has calmed down" she said.

"Nonsense, tell the woman that I demand to see her now!" he responded.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I will not do that. She is upset and experiencing false labour pains already, I do not wish to exacerbate her current condition". At her words, she could see on his face that his demeanour suddenly changed from steely, to aghast.

"Then I must go to her!" he protested. Mae-Ling looked at Barsad for help, sending him a silent plea with her beautiful eyes.

"No Brother" Barsad said "Mae-Ling is right, Kit would not react well to your presence at the moment. Please, take my car. Go to the barracks, work out some of your frustration at the gym and in the cage. Staying here will only steel Kit's resolve further. You know how stubborn she can be?". From her position that was now behind Bane's back, Mae-Ling's eyebrows rose in a semi-sarcastic look of surprise. Taking a swift and sly look at his beloved, Barsad knew what the expression meant. It meant that when it came to Bane and Kit, stubbornness was almost too soft a word to describe their temperaments.

However, fortunately for them both in this instance, Bane recognized his brother's words as the truth and after letting out a deep breath, one that he did not realize he had been holding since he last spoke, he turned to Mae-Ling and shot her a look of pleading. "Take good care of her, and be sure to provide me with regular updates concerning her and the baby's ongoing health. I will stay at the barracks until you advise me that it is safe to return. Mae-Ling nodded her assent and Bane turned and walked towards the front door. Barsad, ever the devoted right hand man, followed until Bane turned back at him and stated "Barsad, your place is here for now. Protect and defend those I hold dear. Do not fail me Brother, their lives are in yours and Mae-Ling hands now!". And with that, he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Once outside, he looked up at the dark blue sky with it's bright and distant stars. He sighed, and uttered three simple words. From her position on the balcony above him, Kit heard what he said and when he had jumped into Barsad's car and driven away, she said sadly "I love you too!" and then went back inside the house.

For the next couple of weeks, life in the house carried on much the same. Barsad and Mae-Ling were ever present, which Kit did not mind at all, as she had grown more than fond of both of them, especially the nurse-assassin. The three of them ate most meals together, played cards (Kit cheated an enormous amount, but nobody seemed to mind), exercised in the gym and the pools and at night, when all was quiet, Kit laid alone in bed and cried

One such night, Mae-Ling could not stand the sounds of her friends pain any longer. She picked up the phone, dialed a number and when an answer came, she spoke only four words. "She's lonely, come home" before she put the receiver back down. From his position laid beside her, Barsad stirred. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "Get up bao bao (which was Mandarin for baby), Bane will be here any second!".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies!...Bit of a long one for you here (!). Make-up sex is the best isn't it?**

Barsad opened the front door as quietly as he could, to find Bane already leant against the frame. "She is in our room?" Bane asked.

"Yes Brother, she has cried herself to sleep for the last eight nights. Mae-Ling could not bear her pain any further and called you. We haven't told her of your imminent arrival so I don't know how she will react...".

"Never fear, I am man enough to withstand her anger. Leave it to me. Thank you my brother and please, pass on my thanks to Mae-Ling".

"I will. Goodnight...and good luck".

Bane did not respond verbally, but just waved his hand as he began to climb the stairs. Barsad watched him ascend, then turned to lock the door and reset the security system that he had to temporarily disable to permit Bane's entrance. When he had finished, he returned to his room, to find Mae-Ling sat on the edge of the bed awaiting him. "No shouts or screams as yet, I take it that's a good sign!" she said with a half-smile on her face.

"Lets see what happens my love, the path the true love does not often run a smooth course" he replied.

"It has with us".

"That is because you are an angel and I am not as stubborn as my Brother!" Barsad chuckled out as he laid down, pulling her to rest close against his body and kissing her on the forehead.

*****************************************************************************

Bane hesitated for a few moments at the bedroom door, trying to decide whether to knock or simply open the door and walk in. The decision was made for him not a split second later, when Kit flung the door open from the other side. He instantly swept his eyes over her lush body, swollen with his child but still tempting and desirable. He moved his eyes to her face to try and determine her mood. The force that she had used to open the door had him wondering if her temper was about to escalate again, but one look her face showed him that this was not the case. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, yet hope in her blurry but still bright eyes. She was not smiling, but biting her bottom lip in a way that he had always found most appealing. She didn't speak, just looked up at him. "Am I permitted entrance?" he asked softly. In response, she remained silent, but reached out her hand to take his and lead him inside. As they sat together on the bed, he went to speak again but she quickly quietened him, by placing a single finger on his mask, directly above where his mouth would be. "Do you have any Morphine?" she asked calmly.

"I do".

"Take some then freshen up. I'll be waiting in bed for you. We will talk tomorrow. Tonight, I just want you to lay with me and hold me and if your son would stop playing football with my insides, I would like you to show me how much you love me and how you will never keep anything from me again. Is that okay with you?".

He nodded, rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. He undressed quickly, found a syringe and administered it's contents, splashed water onto his face when he had removed his mask and brushed his teeth. Being a temperamental sort of man, Bane had shown his dejection at his current situation to all at the barracks by stomping around and being as objectionable as possible. This included letting his personal hygiene routine, which was normally fastidious, slip in her absence. But now he was back where he should be and he would ensure that she would never wish to be without him again. The first step to this was to present himself to her as she liked him best. Naked, clean and visibly lusting for her. He had considered that he may have to quicken this last requirement by use of his hand. But as he readied himself, just the thought of the beautiful, voluptuous woman that was waiting for him had him hard and craving her touch.

He opened the bathroom door and gasped at the sight that greeted him. When she had opened the bedroom door to him, she had been wearing nightwear that was not particularly appealing, but was entirely appropriate to her present condition. He had expected that it would be his first task to coax her out of these. However, the fleecy check pyjamas were now discarded on the floor and Kit was laid as naked as he was on the bed, her head resting on one hand and the other hand gently stroking her breasts. He made his way over to her, never letting his eyes stray from hers. As he laid down in front of her, he removed her hand from her chest and replaced it with his own. "Has our boy stopped his exercises?" he asked.

She gave just one word in response,"Yes". He took her chin in his free hand and lifted her face to his, kissing her deep and long to show his devotion and in promise of what she had asked. She manoeuvred her body closer to his, wrapping one leg over his muscled thigh and one arm around his thick neck. "Bane, I know I'm supposed to be careful, but I want it hard. I want you to fuck me like you did when we first met"she said.

"I will Kitten. We will use care, but I intend to make you come hard, fast and many times before the dawn breaks" he responded solemnly. With that, he moved quickly to place the pillows in a certain way. Kit watched him, unsure of what he intended for the design. When he had finished, she realised what he had been doing. She moved over his arrangement and positioned herself on her hands and knees, her tummy nestled in the cushioning he had thoughtfully provided. She turned her head to him, certain that he would place himself in her straight away with his body bent over her and his face at her neck. She was surprised to not find him where she expected, but with his head making it's way down her lower back, kissing every inch or so until he reached her bottom. He knelt behind her and used his mighty hands to massage and part her buttocks, granting him easier access to his intended destination. She felt herself moisten at the thought of what he was going to do.

Bane gently began to nuzzle and lick at her cheeks, making his way ever closer to her core. When he reached it, his tongue took one long swipe at her heated flesh, starting at her clit and moving all the way up to her anus. He then used one finger to massage the sensitive flesh there, with the other hand used to both tease her nub and her other opening. As his hands worked to pleasure her, she could already feel an orgasm approach and knew he could feel it too. The speed of his fingers quickened and she knew that he was determined to bring her off this way. She also knew that this would only be the first of the night and what the result of his current actions would be. As she thought, after an enormous wave of pleasure hit her, she felt the trickling of liquid run down her thigh. Bane made a contented sound and quickly moved to put his mouth where the fingers of both hands had been, licking, sucking and gently biting at any bit of tender flesh he could find. As she had only just hit a peak, it didn't take much for his tongue, lips and teeth to bring about her second climax, this one starting at the base of her spine, rippling through her pelvis and ending in her womb. She feared that this may waken her unborn child, but it didn't. Kit liked to think that her son was remaining still enough to enable his parents to reconnect, so that his intended family was cemented. She knew that this wasn't the case, but still liked to think it was true.

After he had allowed her to come down from her peak, Bane moved to kiss her mouth, so that she could taste herself on him. He then looked her deep in the eye, said "Don't move" and rolled over to reach into the drawer of his small bedside table. Kit didn't know exactly what he kept in there, so was heavily surprised when the red leather crop, that she had used on him on their first night together, was produced. He held it in his hand and whispered in her ear "You know what to do with this don't you Kitten? If you want me to go harder, you have to make me!".

Although she was understandably wary of taking up their former, more specialised activities, the prospect of the intense and overwhelming feelings that these brought was like an addiction. She knew that these emotions were exactly what they needed. They had to base their reunion on the same things that had initially brought them to each other. So, she took the crop from him, swishing it the air a few times to reacquaint herself with the feel of it. Bane repositioned himself behind her and gently breached her still dripping centre with his cock. Kit gasped at the feeling, certain that their two weeks apart had led to a tightening of her muscles in that area. To her, he felt bigger and harder than ever, a fact that became clear to him as he slid back and forth quickly but gently. Although this was enjoyable, Kit wanted more so she brought the crop to a sharp crack against his thigh.

His reaction was instantaneous. He grabbed one of her hips tightly with one hand and the other braced itself on one of her shoulders, to give opposing force to his thrusts. He again leant over to put his lips at her ear and said "Straighten your arms and place your hands on the headboard Kitten and remember, I will cease if your word is uttered". Kit complied with his request and gladly prepared herself to be physically dominated by her lover. He began to increase the force of his thrusts, pulling both hands back to provide additional pressure to her torso. His hips pumped at her at a steadily increasing pace. Before long, Kit's quiet gasps turned into clearly audible moans as she lost herself to the strength of sensation in her abdomen. She was adrift in the need of having him where she craved him most, but still wanted more. So once again, she brought the crop to a quick and loud finish against his skin, this time aiming and reaching his sculpted posterior.

He groaned at the contact and began a rapid and punishing pace of pistoning in and out of her. Kit gripped the material of the headboard so tightly that rips began to form under her freshly manicured nails, a treat administered by Mae-Ling earlier that day. "Ahhhhhh, don't stop...don't ever stop" she all but screamed out between his movements.

"I won't" he roared. The sound of his booming voice was like the strongest aphrodisiac she could have had, not that one was needed in her current state. It led to another enormous and overwhelming orgasm, the force of which knocked her knees out from under her. She feared that although she was padded from underneath, the pressure on her stomach may have had some unseen impact. But to her surprise, his hands immediately moved to her hips, holding her up at first, then gently turning her around so she was laid, somewhat uncomfortably but safely on her back. He fussed around her, moving the cushions to provide her a more natural and restful position and while he did this, she noticed that his cock was still hard and erect as ever. She had been sure that he had climaxed with her but had to admit that the power of her last orgasm had barely left her knowing her own name.

He noticed her stares and without her asking, he advised "I need you to take it from me Kitten, the way that only you know how". She knew what this meant and proceeded to rise from her position so that he could lay in her place on his back. When he was ready, she silently climbed atop him, moving her hips so that her still soaked centre rubbed along his erection. Her hands were placed on his chest, nails wedged into the skin surrounding his pert nipples. When she knew that her hip movements had brought him to the edge of his tolerance, she raised her body, reached between her legs to angle his cock and lowered herself onto him.

In her heightened state of arousal, she knew it would not be long until the fourth wave of pleasure overtook her, so she had to ensure that he was with her this time. She needed to feel the warmth of him in her deepest and darkest places, the warmth that had already filled her with their son. She clenched her internal muscles as tight as possible so that she gripped him like a fist. His eyes sprang fully open at the sensation and his nostrils flared. His hands flew to her hips, not to dictate her movements, but to greater feel the rhythm that she kept against him. Kit rode him with steady and practised strokes and knew that something a little bit extra was needed to bring him the ecstasy that he had given her three times already tonight. She picked up the crop from where it had fell on the bed at her side and used the end to tease and gently swat his chest. Her other hand moved to her breasts, taking turns to pull and squeeze each nipple, something that she knew would drive him wild. Before long, it had the desired affect. Although he was desperate to, he resisted the urge to pump up into her, allowing Kit to draw his orgasm from him. As soon as she felt the beginning of his end, she joined him in bliss.

When it was over, she slid off him feeling boneless. He moved to cocoon her body with his and they both fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

******************************************************************

As the sunlight trickled through the window only four hours later, Kit awoke desperate to relieve herself as pregnant women always are. When she left the bathroom, she saw Bane sitting up in the bed, mask replaced, his back against the headboard and legs apart. He patted the empty space between his large thighs and she immediately placed herself there. His arms wrapped around her and his mask went to her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. As they relaxed, his covered mouth moved closer to her ear and in a metallic growl, he said two words ended by a question.

"Marry me?".


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, look at me, posting again already! So this chapter is a but talky, not very smutty (sorry Nik and Val!), but what I'm really hoping for is that you guys will consider a different side to our main man. My personal view of him, based mainly on Tom's excellent portrayal, is that he was pretty much a manipulative woman's begrudging but captivated disciple. But the tears he cries in the "Talia revalation" scene always told me that there was so much more to him than just he badass! So that's what I'm aiming for here. Please let me know if I've achieved this?**

Kit turned to face Bane, a look of alarm on her face. "What did you say?"

"I asked you to marry me Kit, preferably before our son makes his appearance but if not, as soon afterwards as we can arrange it!".

She didn't, couldn't answer. She just stared at him, hoping to gauge his intentions in asking such a thing by his face. Granted, with the mask covering most of it, this would not be an easy job. But his eyes, always so expressive to her, told her he was serious. "Are you asking me this just to avoid me bollocking you about our other issues?" she asked.

"Certainly not" he replied indignantly. "I had intended to ask you this before the subject of my father was ever brought into question, but..."

"But what?" she urged.

"But, I was scared".

Although she could see that he was sincere, she could not help but laugh at the thought that this man, who had reigned in terror over the mightiest city in the world, making hundreds of thousands fear for their lives, was scared of her in anyway. She saw the look of upset that flashed on his face at her brevity, mostly by the furrowing of his brows and stopped her giggles immediately. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, but just the thought that I could scare you in anyway is the most preposterous thing I think I've ever heard!".

"Kit, your rejection of me is the only thing I fear on this planet, including my demonic male parent. I know I have been and probably will always remain a monster, inhuman and unwanted. I also know that you are a beautiful and desirable woman who, if she wanted, could probably take any number of men as a lover and partner. I consider myself fortunate that for the time being, your good senses have left you and you are willing to entertain my affections. However, if your feelings were to change, I would have no choice to release you, as I love you and want nothing more than your and my son's happiness. If that lies somewhere without me and with another man, then so be it. I'm not saying that I would not want to castrate any other man who was fortunate to lay a finger on you, but for your continued happiness, I would suppress the urge to carry out the action".

Kit smiled sadly at him, raising a hand to the mask that made his facial expressions so hard to read to anyone else by her. "Why do you consider yourself a monster Bane? Is it the things you've done?, because from what you and Barsad have told me, the only monster in your organisation was Talia Al-Ghul!".

He placed his hand on hers that had remained on his mask during her questions, squeezing it slightly for emphasis. "This!" he said. "This makes me a monster" indicating the piece of him that he found most repugnant. Kit leaned in to him, placing her forehead on his. She lightly kissed the tubes of medication, moving her lips to touch each one in turn. "Bane, this mask comes off! Underneath it, you are the only man I could ever want" she said gently. "And with it, you're just a man in a mask, no different to anyone else on the planet who requires some medical assistance or implement to lead a normal life. I don't even see it any more when I look at you. It doesn't change how I feel about you, except for when you get to take it off and then you smile at me, because that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen".

As she pulled her head slightly back so that she could look him in the eyes, she noticed a small tear in the corner of one. It was joined by slow tears forming on both of hers. She brushed his away first and then her own. She smiled, fully and radiantly and spoke one word so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Yes".

He didn't need further clarification, he knew full well what she had agreed to. He held her tight in his arms and nuzzled his partially covered face into her neck, careful that the apparatus did not damage any of her satin-like skin. "Thank you" he wheezed.

Kit returned his embrace, her hands searching the warm skin of his shoulders. After a few moments of silence, she cleared her throat of the emotion that had gathered there and said "You're still not off the hook you know? You have some explaining to do!".

He chuckled at her tone. "I know Kit, I would have expected nothing less from you!".

**********************************************************

As they walked down the stairs hand in hand, Mae-Ling greeted them. "Good Morning!, both still alive I see? That's good!".

Kit smiled at her, before Bane suddenly said "Mae-Ling, your tone is not appropriate!". Both Kit and Mae-Ling stilled at his harsh words and Kit nudged his broad shoulders with hers, a gesture that made hardly any impact due to his overwhelming size.

"I apologise Sir" Mae-Ling said, her head bowed submissively.

"Don't let that happen again!" he added.

"Of course Sir, I will not make any other comments about you or Kit unless they are related to important and factual matters".

"Not that!" Bane replied in a much softer tone. "I mean, you do not have to call me Sir any longer. Granted, I am your superior and leader of our shared organisation, but your most important role at present is as a caring friend and responsible nurse to my intended wife. Therefore, the "Sir"can be dropped. You will address me by my name henceforth!".

Although his words were said calmly, Mae-Ling remained stood with her head bowed. Until, that is, she fully realised what Bane had just said. Not just that she would no longer have to address him formally, but there would soon be a wedding. The look on her face, one of happiness and gratitude, was clear to see in the small shy smile that graced her full lips. By this time, Bane had moved to stand alongside her, facing in the opposite direction. He turned his head to look down at her and winked one eye to indicate that his former harsh words were only in jest, an expression that was returned when Mae-Ling looked up at him and also winked one eye, while beaming. They turned to each other and Bane placed both hands on her shoulders."Thank you for everything Mae-Ling" he said.

"You are most welcome Si...Bane" she replied graciously. At that moment, Barsad appeared from the kitchen area, apron on, hands covered in flour and a stressed look on his face. "I've been trying to make bread" he informed the other three flatly. "It did not go as planned" he added.

*********************************************************************

As the foursome sat down to breakfast, they were all happily smiling as the news of intended nuptials had been shared with Barsad. He had taken his brothers hand and shook it vigorously on receiving the news, not making any verbal response, but saying everything he needed to with his eyes. Barsad was more than happy with this turn of events. The change in his mentor was clear to see and he had no doubt that Kit's influence and the impending arrival of a son, were the main factors in this.

Gone was the terrorist who was manipulated and deceived by Talia and in his place, was a calm, rational man, looking forward to a quieter, family-orientated life. He had no doubt that they would still have to undertake certain unsavoury tasks, if only to fund their ongoing lifestyle. But Barsad was certain that these jobs would be as few and far between as possible, if only to ensure that Bane could spend as much time with Kit and his child as he could.

Barsad liked Kit. Sure, she had a temper and could more than match Bane at being somewhat unreasonable, but with that came a genuine interest in other people, made clear by the close friendship she had quickly formed with Mae-Ling. It did Bane good to have a woman who could easily handle him without having to resort to underhand tactics. Kit was more than capable of calling Bane out on his "shit" as she liked to call it and did so at every required opportunity. Plus, she was funny as hell, especially when trying, and failing, to cheat at cards. All in all, Barsad considered the English woman the perfect match for his brother and that made him happy.

When they had finished eating, Kit said "Okay then big guy, time to tell me all about Daddy dearest!". Barsad and Mae-Ling immediately rose to leave the table, but were stopped when Kit added "I think you two need to stay, don't you? You both seem to have information that I might like to know on this subject so, please, sit?". They complied with her wishes.

Barsad spoke first. "Kit, could I start by apologising that I did not make you immediately aware of the full facts of his interest in you?". Before Kit could respond, Bane said "No Barsad, yourself and Mae-Ling were only following my directives. I am the only person who owes Kit and apology. I have made it and she has graciously accepted prior to us coming downstairs".

Barsad looked from Bane to Kit and she returned his gaze. "What he said!" she said with a nod of her head towards the larger man. As she retook his gaze, Barsad could not help but notice the contented look in her eyes and the radiant smile on her face. She spoke again to reassure him "Barsad, me and you?, we're all good".

"Thank you Kit" he returned.

"Now, Mae-Ling - tell me all about this bastard's medical issues. It causes him a great deal of pain I hope?" Kit asked turning to her friend. Bane smiled at her question. Now that the previously rocky path had been smoothed, Kit was ready to defend her man as fiercely as she could given her current condition. While she may not be able to physically do much, in spirit and in mind, he just knew that she would protect her new family to the death. This fact was cemented by the fact that as she asked her question, she took his hand and laced her fingers in his.

As Mae-Ling proceeded to lay out Edmund Dorrance's complicated and in-depth medical problems, Kit found herself thinking that this man truly deserved every bit of hurt and anguish his condition caused. Regardless of the fact that he sought to cure himself by using her child in the cruellest and most inhuman way, the man had left his young son to rot in his place in hell. She didn't really care that he was targeting her at this point, she just wanted revenge on the wanker that had hurt the man she loved. When Mae-Ling had finished, Kit asked "Does this condition leave him with any particular weaknesses? Anything that can be used against him?".

Barsad replied "Just one. The implant he uses at present, which provides him with a constant source of the synthetic cells he is using as a substitute for actual human cells, is controlled by a machine like a pace-maker. An electric shock could be used to knock that out, rendering him somewhat helpless".

"So, tazer's then?" Kit asked.

"No" Barsad replied. "He has thought of that. You would need something with much more power than a tazer. A device that hardlines into the nearest electricity supply for instance. And he makes sure that there is no such thing in places he goes.".

"Shit" Kit said exasperatedly. She began to squeeze Bane's hand tighter as she knew her next question would most likely cause him upset. "Do we know his...sexual preferences?" she asked timidly.

Bane immediately asked "Why?" without looking at her.

She turned to face him, noticing that he continued to stare down at the table. Kit slowly reached out her hand and took hold of his chin through the mask, forcing his head to turn so their eyes could meet. "Because honey, it's a weakness. Believe me, I was in my former profession long enough to realise that any man's most vulnerable point is between his thighs. Get to that, you get to him". She could tell Bane was not happy with her referring to his fathers sexual proclivities, as he knew she would use any information on this matter to most likely attempt a seduction if they ever met. The thought of any other man touching her in that way had made his blood boil from when he first met her. But now, now that she was carrying his child and had agreed to be joined with him for eternity, considering her even in the presence of any man who desired her made his urge to kill become foremost in his mind.

Kit knew what he was thinking and needed to calm his mind. Decisively, she said "Mae-Ling, Barsad, could you give us a few moments alone please?". Without a word, they left the table and went to tidy the kitchen. "Bane, I am only asking such questions in case I ever need the information to protect myself and our son. I never want another man in my bed or to touch me how you touch me. My body, my mind and my heart are yours now and I promise, they will remains yours as long as you want them. But we have to face facts, if this man gets hold of me and you are not there, I will most likely have to take drastic measures". While she knew he had listened to every word she said, she could tell that it was not sinking in. So she continued.

"It would be best and easiest if any steps I have to take play to my strengths, and we are both more than aware what they are. I can't fight, I can't shoot, but I can make a man weak with pleasure and if that's what I have to do then..."

"I understand" he replied dejectedly. He smiled at her, a look that only she could garner through the crinkles at his eyes. She returned the smile and then said "Right so, your father! Is he kinky?".

The jokey and light way in which she asked such a personal and emotive question could not fail to make him laugh. He took some time to appreciate her attempts to lighten matters and then responded "I have no idea dearest Kit, but the saying 'The apple does not fall far from the tree' may be the approach to take!".

**********************************************************************************

Later that day, when talk of Dorrance had stopped, Kit laid out by the pool after swimming a few lengths. It was a bright and unseasonably warm day so she had decided to air-dry herself instead of aggravating her already sensitive skin with a towel. Bane came out to sit with her, dressed in only half length cargo pants. Barefoot and chest out, he motioned to her to move forward so that he could slide in behind her, affording them the opportunity to take up their shared, favourite, non-sexual position. As his big arms closed around her, she nestled into his chest, sighing with content. Kit was happy to lay there in silence, but the sound of Bane inhaling through the mask let her know that he had something to say.

When he spoke, his tone was steady and measured. "The first time I saw you, I was dumb-struck at how one woman could look so beautiful with so little effort!". Kit grimaced at his words, confused and unsure what he meant.

"Well, it's nice to know that the three hours I used to spend getting ready for my shifts at Sal's presented me as a natural beauty. It's not the type of image that a dom/sub usually likes to convey but..."

Bane interrupted "Kit, I'm not talking about when I met you at Sal's. No, the first time I saw you was about two weeks prior. I had been out with my men on reconnaissance. We were driving along Euclid Avenue and I had them stop the car. I had seen a woman helping an old man who had dropped his groceries on the pavement. As she stood, she flicked her head back and although she had fairly short hair, the colour of it caught the light in such a way that was it was mesmerising to me. I didn't approach her then...I couldn't. After all, what would an goddess like that want with a monster like me?". Kit squeezed his arm slightly at his use of that word again, indicating to him that she did not care for him referring to himself in such a way.

Bane continued his story regardless of her silent reprimand. "I instructed one of my men to follow her. I wanted to discover everything about her. Where she lived, what she did, who she saw. I think you could pretty much say I was beginning to become obsessed with her. But my mind could not rid itself of the sight of her. Dressed in nothing more that blue jeans, black boots and a black sweater, hair messy from the constant Gotham wind and not a trace of make-up on her face, for one moment, she made me think that perhaps I was a fool for following my beloveds orders so unquestioningly. If a woman like this could exist in this city, maybe it wasn't all as bad as Talia and her father believed".

Kit turned her face to look up at him. "Why didn't you approach me sooner?" she asked. As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew the answer by looking into his eyes, their earlier conversation in bed being recalled to her mind. Nonetheless, he continued his tale. "I had considered myself repugnant for so long , a view solidified by the one person who claimed to love me. It proved a very hard concept to break".

"Are you telling me that Talia called you a monster?" Kit asked, horrified at the thought.

"Not in actual words, but in intention. She always called me her protector and I was, devotedly so. But she also reminded me that as that was my function, I was not fit for anything, or anyone else. She also used to forbid me to take the morphine to enable to removal of the mask and I took this to mean that without it, the sight of me was repugnant to her as well".

"That bitch" Kit seethed.

Bane chuckled at her little outburst and continued to speak. "When I learned of your profession, I was thankful. It not only afforded me a legitimate excuse to approach you, but knowledge of your specialist talents was music to my ears. Due to my former life, I have always preferred my sexual partners to be more vigorous than the standard".

Now it was Kit's turn to laugh, which she did. "Bane, always with the fancy talk and far too many words! Just say "I like it rough!", simple as that!".

Bane looked in to her eyes and almost growled out "I like it rough!". Kit lifted her eyebrows suggestively and bit her bottom lip, as she knew full well what that did to him. "Get upstairs Kitten" he demanded. ""I wish to fuck you!" he added quietly.

"Yes sir!" she responded, getting up from her seat and heading indoors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there my darlings! Hope you enjoy this new chapter but please be warned, there's some not very nice stuff in it!**

For the next couple of weeks everything in the house continued as normal. Kit became everything an expectant mother should be. She was emotional, irrational, loving, distracted, simpering and demanding. A confusing mix of personalities for any man to cope with in his partner, but for Bane, it was a never ending task of walking on metaphorical eggshells. Fortunately, Mae-Ling was always on hand to tame Kit's wilder side when it flared and Barsad was there offering words of guidance and comfort to him. Bane sometimes forgot that Barsad had been through this. His late wife had given him two daughters before the incident that took away all three of them. While Barsad appeared outwardly happy for him, he couldn't help but notice the sadness that overtook his brothers face when he sometimes caught sight of how Kit was developing.

Nonetheless, Bane felt certain that if things continued as they were, his son would soon have a playmate. Mae-Ling and Barsad grew closer by the day and Bane knew that there had never been two people so destined to be together, apart from himself and his soon to be bride that is.

One night after dinner, Kit expressed a craving for lemon sorbet. There was none in the house and no ingredients for anyone to make some. So, ever dutiful and willing to accommodate Kit's needs, Bane volunteered to drive to the barracks to fetch some. As he prepared to leave, Barsad received a call from one of the barrack guards to request that the paperwork he had been working on be collected for either man's perusal. This added task would take a few minutes to fully resolve and so, Bane decided that both he and Barsad would make to short trip. Mae-Ling assured both men that she was more than prepared to have sole responsibility for Kit's welfare and before they left, Barsad ensured that the security system was set to it's highest level, basically making the house impenetrable to anyone who did not have the codes to disarm it.

As they drove away, Kit watched from the closed and heavily secured upstairs window. Just for a moment, she thought she saw another set of headlights on the drive, facing in the opposite direction. But after she had blinked and looked again, all she could see were the red tail lights of Barsad's Jeep. She walked back down stairs to find Mae-Ling in the kitchen, making herbal tea for them both and smiling in her direction. They took their cups into the brightly lit lounge and sat on the overstuffed sofa. Mae-Ling indicated that Kit should raise her feet and when she did, Mae-ling began to rub her feet knowing that Kit adored this.

They sat and talked for a few moments before Mae-Ling suddenly paused, mid-sentence and indicated that Kit should be silent. Mae-Ling, always attuned to her surroundings had noticed that something was slightly off. The air-conditioning system had stopped. Then, the lights in the house flickered. That was all the nurse-assassin needed to take action. She silently indicated that Kit should get up and guided her towards a bookcase in the study. Mae-Ling pressed a hidden button which opened the door to a safe room. The two women went in and the door closed automatically behind them. The younger woman pressed a few keys on the control panel and turned to Kit. "Don't worry. Once this room is activated it sends a signal to Barsad's cell phone. They will be back here within minutes. We just have to wait here until they arrive. Bane's orders" she said with a reassuring smile. Little did Mae-Ling know that her words were false, as the settings for the safe-room, along with all the houses other security systems, were now under someone else's control.

As they sat on the floor together, Mae-Ling could sense the panic start to nag at Kit. She placed a hand on her friends back and began to slowly and softly rub the muscles of her shoulders. Mae-Ling was pleased when she saw Kit's eyes droop, indicating that her calming actions were working. However, when her own eyes began to close of their own accord, she knew they were in danger. As Kit fell into slumber, Mae-Ling struggled drowsily to her feet, unsheathed the knife that was strapped to her right calf and readied the firearm that she kept in a holster around her left shoulder. She stood wavering at the door, gun in one hand and blade in the other, prepared to defend her friend to the death. She had realised by now that Barsad and Bane would not be aware of their predicament so the sole responsibility for keeping Kit safe was hers. That was the thought that stayed foremost in her mind until she too fell into a deep slumber from the Nitrous Oxide that had been silently pumped into the room for the past 10 minutes.

When Barsad turned the corner to the drive of their shared house, he brought the jeep to a sudden stop. As he did, Bane immediately exited the car and silently dived into the nearby bushes. Barsad followed and they made their way closer to the house on foot. The darkened building stood before them, front door wide open and the sight of this when they first went through the heavily armed but now dysfunctional gate, had served to alert them to something being wrong. After a few seconds observation from their hiding place, they entered the house with both men immediately heading towards the study. Once there, they both stood in the opened doorway of the safe room and Bane's shoulders sunk. Barsad went to the side of Mae-Lings unconscious and heavily bound body and picked her up. As he passed Bane, the larger man spoke quietly and slowly. "Find out where he is Barsad. Get as many men as needed on the task. Go now".

"Yes Brother" Barsad replied and turned to walk away. As he exited the the room, Barsad heard Bane begin to rip apart anything he could get his hands on.

Kit's eyes fluttered open some three hours was comfortable and warm and just for a second, she believed herself to be in her own bed. This feeling was only cemented by the soft touch of fingers gently stroking her hair and forehead, an action that Bane sometimes adopted to wake her. As she attempted to turn to find him, she discovered that she could not move. She had plenty of occasionally when altering her position was somewhat difficult, due to her ever increasing size. But one way or another, she always managed to acheive it. This was different. This was...something was stopping her. As her brain fully awakened, she realised that both her hands and feet were in soft, but nonetheless secure bindings. She quickly lifted her head to look around and realised that instead of being in the room that Mae-Ling had opulently decorated with her in mind, she was in some sort of medical facility. Everything was white and chrome and the hiss, whirr and bleep of several nearby machines could easily be heard. For a moment, she wondered if she had had some sort of accident and been taken to the same facility that Bane was in when they were reunited. The fingers through her hair continued their calming actions and this served to assure her that he was there with her. She tried to speak to him, but her throat was so dry that words would not form. So she settled for craning her head towards him as he was at the head of her bed.

As her eyes adjusted to the bright lights, her still-blurry vision noticed the black covering on top of his head. She wondered why he was wearing a hat indoors, but still managed a smile in his direction, happy in the fact that as he had promised, he was always at her side. However, as her vision cleared, she realised that the man with her, who was still touching her hair, was not the father of her son. She looked at the face closer and saw mean dark brown eyes, a snarling smile on thin lips and a leathery and wrinkled face that while similar to her lovers, was not in fact him. He didn't need any introduction. It became immediately clear to Kit who this was. She sank her head back to the pillow and waited for him to speak.

"Miss Prescott, I am so very glad you are awake. My name is Edmund Dorrance and I am the grandfather of the child you are carrying. I was very pleased to hear that you were expecting. It presents me with an opportunity to resolve my medical issues" he said as he walked around the bed in order to sit in her clear line of vision. At her resigned expression, Dorrance's face changed from smiling to disgust. "Ah, I see HE has already informed you about me and my intended use of his bastard. So, no need for the charm offensive then?". Kit could only sneer at his remarks.

As he sat next to her bed on a chair, she took in his full appearance. He was a very tall man and although she could tell that he had been as huge in stature as his son it was clear that his disease had resulted in a significant loss of body mass. Nonetheless, he was still an imposing figure, dressed all in black with thick black hair topping and mean and cruel face.

"Very well" he continued. "Please allow me to assure you that although I intend to use your son's body for my own uses, I am not the thoroughly heartless person HE has described me as. I will keep the infant in a chemically induced coma in order to prevent any pain or discomfort being caused". As he said this, he had lifted a cup of water to her lips and she had taken a small sip. The relief to her dry throat was immense and clear on her face. She could tell that he was waiting for her to express her gratitude but she was damned if she would accommodate him. Instead, she said to him "Why can't you bring yourself to say his name? Is it because you know that he will come for me and most probably kill you?".

"I can say his name, I simply choose not to. He is of no relevance or use to me and therefore, I choose not to say his accursed name as it would only acknowledge his continuing existence. And, while we are on the subject, he will not and cannot kill me. I have always been stronger and better than him and even though I am currently weakened, I remain such. Would you like to know why?".

"Not really" she said with pointed disinterest.

"Well, you really are the spitfire my spies reported you as!. The reason I am stronger than HIM, is that HE has always allowed his emotions for females to rule his actions. I have no such affliction. I regard females as they were intended to be. A subservient, lesser human, placed on earth for the dual purposes of providing men with pleasure and progeny. I had previously thought that my own attempts to further my line had been scuppered when HE became the freak that he is. But now that you carry his bastard, it would appear I may have been mistaken. So I wonder, now I have progeny I deserve, should I also utilise you for the pleasure?".

At his remark, Kit flinched, which Dorrance noticed and reacted to by saying "Don't worry that empty head of yours Kathryn, I know enough about the female body to realise that you would be unable to meet my needs at present. While HE may have inherited a sample my somewhat extreme tastes in sexual gratification, I can assure you that I will be a far more aggressive and demanding lover. Therefore, in order for me to use your body as I really want to, I must wait until you are rid of that thing currently residing in your womb. Furthermore, I would not want to engage with you while any part of HIM still resides within".

As he said these despicable and hateful words, he had risen to stand along side her and removed the sheet that covered her naked body. He took a deep breath at the sight of her form and seemed to consider his options. After a few silent moments, he spoke again. "But, perhaps just to touch!". he said and he raised one hand and brought it down harshly on her right breast. He squeezed it tightly and without any consideration for her pleasure, making the gesture simply to let her know her place in his opinion. As he did, she noticed a wet feeling on the nipple of the breast that he still grasped. Dorrance wiped away the tiny bead of slightly milky liquid and said "Excellent, you are producing milk which is a clear sign that your body is almost ready to deliver! It wont be long until I get to claim you as mine". He let go of her breast and looked her naked form over once more. He turned from the bed silently then left the room.

Now on her own, still bound and uncovered, Kit took the opportunity to take in her surroundings more. She looked at the machines close by that were attached to different parts of her, along the right hand wall where a window showed the dark night sky gloomy with cloud and the left side wall which held the door that Dorrance just exited by. However, when she looked to the wall directly opposite the bed where she lay, she froze with terror. There was only one thing placed against this wall, the sight of which caused her heart to ache and tears to form in her eyes. It was a cage, about two foot wide, three foot high and four foot long. There was a thin mattress in the bottom and thick, unyielding bars, running in both in horizontal and vertical directions. As she began to cry properly, Kit knew that this was where Dorrance intended to house her son.


End file.
